Dead Space: Disaster and Death
by TKHunter
Summary: Not good at summary. I added some of the characters from the Dead Space series because this FanFic is happening during the Dead Space 3 incident, the characters I create may or may not go to the Tau Volantis. Rated M for disturbing moments, swears, bloods and dismemberment, a lot of dismemberment and bloods, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, you can call me TKHunter, it stands for The Killer Hunter. This story may have some bits of my life, so you see things such as happy moments, scared moments and depressing moments. Important notes, I do not own Dead Space series, Visceral Games own it. Some of the characters are real life friends and relatives but I will not tell you who which are which, mostly are made up peoples, and if you see bad writings, blame me or my iPad Mini, now on to the story.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the shop, want anything at the shop before movie night?" I asked my friends and relatives through the hologram screen in front of me. "Why not beer?" One of them asked. "Come on, you know I don't buy those and I don't drink them, so ask a candy, drink or junk food." I said, rolling my eyes. "Ah okay, just go get me some sodas and chips, my favorite kind." I nodded as I walk, getting their orders in my head. As they were done, I shut off the hologram and went on.

I stopped at a traffic, waiting for the vehicles to stop. a girl stopped next to me, silent as me, I looked at her and blushed slightly, it was someone I have a crush on, but I went silent and looked forward, luckily she didn't see me blushing. We were silent, waiting for the vehicles to stop. As times went on, I finally broke the silent. "Long traffic, eh?" I asked, she smiled and giggled softly, I smiled slightly at her, then looked forward, and finally the vehicles stopped, she and I walked forward.

"Where are you going?" She asked me quietly. "To a store and buy for myself, my friends and cousins for movie night." I replied to her, walking to the store, which was six or so blocks from where we were. She looked at me, interested. "Mind if I join in?" She asked me, I smiled slightly at her, my heart beated fast. "Sure, I'm sure my friends won't mind an addition." I said to her, she smiled more and followed me to the store.

"What kind of movie are you guys are watching?" She asked me curiously, looking at me. "An action-comedy movie, my cousin just got it." I replied to her. "The new one?" She asked me, I nodded at her with a smile. "Alright! They say its the best movie." She sounded excited, I grinned at her, excited as well. We made it to the store, I went in first, holding the door for her and went to look for the stuffs way friends and I wanted for the movie night after she entered.

After getting what my friends and I wanted, I walked to the cashier and paid for the junk foods and sodas, I looked at my crush to make sure she was ready, she had what she wanted and I insisted to pay for her, she nodded and we began to walk back to my apartment. Suddenly, a blimps screen went on, a blond man wearing glasses spoke, his look... I shuddered at the sight, and I felt an arm wrapping around mine and noticed my crush was holding my arm. "Is... Is he a Unitologist?" She asked me, from the looks of him and the way he was speaking, I knew he's a Unitologist, I nodded and went on forward.

My crush and I ignored the blimp and the Unitologist that was spouting out nonsense about the "Beginning" or whatever. We were getting close, until men ran, they were holding weapons, one of them held up a photo to a citizen and yelled. "Have you seen this man?!" They asked as if the photo of the man was a terrorist. "N-no." The citizen stuttered, then the man shot him, I gasped, so did my crush, I grabbed her hand and ran to hide, my heart was beating a thousand miles per hour! I covered her mouth and clenched my mouth shut.

We were in an alley, hiding those men, Unitologists, I bet. I felt something warm and wet on my hand, she must be crying in fear. I admit, I'm afraid as well, I don't want to die right now, and I don't want her to die. I hoped the Unitologists walk away, so we can run away and tell my friends about the Unitologists...

Sorry if it's short, it's 5:30 AM, need sleep, bye!


	2. The Unitologist Attack

Chapter 2 The Unitologist Attack

Like I said before, Dead Space not mine.

We hid in the alley, hoping the Unitologist would get away from us. I held my breath, silently watching their shadows, the girl, whose names Lorraine was silently crying as I held her mouth shut. Finally, the Unitologist run away, I helped her up. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly, she nodded at me, I sighed in relief. I walked, but she grabbed my wrist, stopping me. "What are you doing?" She asked me, I stared into her eyes, having a serious look in my eyes. "I'm going to save my friends and family." I replied, she stared at me.

She was silent for awhile. "But you'll die!" She said to me. "Listen, I would take a bullet for my friends, I care for them." I said to her, she had a worried look. She swallowed, then slowly released my wrist. "L-let me follow you..." She said softly. "Are you sure you want to follow me?" I asked her, she slowly nodded in fear. "We need weapons for self defense, do you or does one of your family have guns?" I asked her. "My dad has a Seeker Rifle, follow me." Lorraine said, I nodded at her and followed as she walk.

We quietly sneaked to her home, hoping there would be no Unitologist on the way, or a group of them. "It's right over here, we're getting close." She whispered, I nodded, but stopped as I heard footsteps, I stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Wait." I whispered, she stopped, now scared. Suddenly, a lone Unitologist spotted us, I pushed Lorraine out of the way and charged at him. "The fu-" He tried to shoot me, but I bashed him to the wall, my hands was on his wrist, letting him drop his sub machine gun. I let go of one arm and quickly punched his head and my knee hit his crotch area, he groaned in pain, I released him and quickly grabbed his sub machine gun.

"Fuck!" He cursed, then I shot him, gritting my teeth. I kept shooting him until he couldn't move. I walked to him, putting the gun on ground as I checked him him for anything important, Lorraine sat next to me as I checked him. "Th... Thanks." She said quietly, I nodded at her. Great! An ammunition, I put it in my pocket, then looked at her. "Lets go, we need that Seeker Rifle for you." I said to her, her eyes widened in fear. "What?! I don't want to use it!" She said to me.

"Lorraine! We're not going to survive if you don't help me!" I said to her. "I don't want to kill someone!" She said to me, I grabbed her shoulders. "Lorraine! We're gonna die if you don't help me." I argued, she looked at me, and finally nodded. "Alright, where's the Seeker Rifle?" I asked her. "Right over there." She replied, pointing at a red door, I nodded and ran to it. "Come on, open it, I'll get ready if trouble's inside." I said to her, she nodded at me and opened it.

I got the gun ready, cautiously walking around to see if a Unitologist was around or not. It looked safe around, so I nodded at Lorraine to get inside. Se walked with me, I looked at her and asked where the rifle is, she walked upstairs to a room and opened the door, she gasped in surprise, I looked at her, then inside. My eyes widened in fear, seeing two dead people on the bed, she covered her face on my shoulder, I wrapped one arm around her, silent. "... Wait downstairs for me..." I said softly, she nodded and walked downstairs, I slowly walked to her dead parents, noticing the Seeker Rifle on a man's dead body.

I grabbed the rifle and walked to Lorraine silently. She was sitting on the couch, crying softly. "Why... Why did this happened?" She asked, I walked to her and sat next to her. "I'm sorry Lorraine, they've tried their best to survive..." I said to her. We went silent, I felt really sorry for her, her parents died from the hands of the Unitologists. I placed a hand on her shoulder after a few minutes of silence. "Come on... Your parents would want you to survive. " I said to her, she nodded, then I gave her the rifle, she checked it to see if it has ammunition inside, then she nodded at me, ready.

We walked out, hearing screams in a distance, we ran away from the screams. "Are you good with the rifle?" I asked her. "Yeah, my brother taught me just in case a killer was inside my home!" She replied. "Good, I don't want to lose you!" I said to her, she blushed, but followed me. We finally made it to my apartment. "Don! Ben! Gwendolin! Colin! Guys! Where are you!?" I called out as I ran through the corridor, hoping they're alive.

We made it to my room, it looked like a mess! "Dammit! They're not here." I cursed. "Don't give up, they might be here." Lorraine said to me, I nodded and began to search. "Guys..." I called out softly, hoping they're alive. "Don't come in!" A voice yelled, it was Don! "Don! It's me!" I called out to him. "Wait... You're alive?" Don called out. "Yeah, I am." I replied, looking for him. "We're in the bathroom." Gwendolin called out. "Get out, it's safe." I said to them, Don opened the door and I sighed in relief. "Thank God you guys are alive!" I said, walking to them.

"Whats happening?" Colin asked. "I think the damned Unitologist are attacking." I growled in anger. "What? They're attacking?!" Ben asked in fear. "It appears so..." Colin said. "Come on guys, we need to get out of the city if we want to survive." I said to them. "What!? We won't survive if we get out there!" Don argues. "Don, don't start a fight like last time!" I said to him. "Lets stay in, I don't want to ge-" Suddenly, an explosion was heard, we looked out and saw something a distance. "Is... Is that a Marker?" Ben asked in fear. "It looks like it..." I replied. "... Alright..." Don said, he looked at me. "Do you have an idea?" He asked me. "Yeah, we kill those fucking Unitologists and get their weapons and ammunition from them for you guys, in groups, we'll kill them." I said.

Finally decided to finish this chapter.


End file.
